Zootopia: Crime Files/Gallery
Images of Zootopia: Crime Files. Gameplay CF2x01_Loading.PNG|The loading screen in the updated version of the game ZCF3 Map-Downtown.PNG CF2x01_Case1.PNG CF-Case8.png Ready? Investigate.png Crime Files - Scene Cleared.PNG|Clearing a crime scene Crime Files - Scene Cleared.png Crime Files - Level Up.PNG|Leveling up CF2x01_Bucks.PNG|Receiving a reward Crime Files - Lab Sloth.PNG|Hurriet the sloth analyzing evidence Crime Files - Backup.PNG|Calling for backup (selected officer determines the number of hints given) ZCF3 Clue-Tools.PNG|Finding a new clue ZCF3 NewCrimeScene-Alley.PNG|Obtaining a new location to search ZCF04 Clue-Document.PNG ZCF4 Traits.PNG|Finding culprit traits Backup Officers.png Crime Files - Energy.png Rodney_-_Guilty.png LouiseGuilty.PNG New Crime Scene - Train Platform.png New Suspect Trait - Sunflower Soda Drinker.png SuspectTraitsLouise.PNG SuspectTraitsLance.PNG New Suspect - Antonio.png New Suspect Trait - 1.25" Hind Paws.png New Suspect Trait - Cheek Pouches, Sunflower Soda Drinker and 1.25" Hind Paws.png New Medal - Bronze - The Culprit.png New Crime Scene - Jumbeaux's Shelves.png New Clue - Ice Cream Smear.png New Clue - Wood Shavings.png New Clue - Ice Cream Scoop.png Dialogue Crime Files - Clawhauser Happy.PNG Clawhauser Jeweled Acorn.png Crime Files - Twitchy Squirrel.PNG Clawhauser Pawprints.png RodneyBlueprints.PNG CF-PhernTalk.PNG ZCF3 Detective-Oates.PNG|Detective Oates the horse ZCF4 Document.PNG ZCF4 PawPrint.PNG CF2x01_Statue.PNG Phern talking.png PaulTalk.PNG Didn't vandalize.png Mad Earl.png Talk to Earl.png Talk to Raoul.png Merle angry.png Nick Excited CF.png OatesMane.PNG VictorTalk.PNG KevinMother.PNG LouiseTalk2.PNG LouiseTalk.PNG Raoul Angry.png Raoul Talking.png Judy nutshells.jpg MerleMouthful.PNG Earl - mystery.png DribsBlueprints.PNG Rodney_angry.png Crime Files - new video.png Crime Files - vandalism.png Talk to Dribs.png More blueprints.png Judy receipt.png WilfredTalk.PNG WilfredPrison.PNG Smart bunny cute fox.jpg CF5-Flash.PNG NickWallet.PNG Nick Circle of Life.png Sleepy and forgetful Clawhauser.png Foxist.jpg Overwhelmed tiger.png Never shutup.png Oates impressed.jpg Teddy no worries.png Nick stumped on special touch.png Two-Ton special touch.png Nick cynic at heart.png Judy romantic at heart.png Two-Ton's gift.png Nick on Two-Ton's love.png Another day for raccoon.png Bought trash and put in trash.png Raccoon sterotypes.jpg OatesSC.PNG Nick false happy.png Judy likes Oates.png Pleasure to meet you .png Talk to Oates.png I don't give praise .png Talk to Marie.png Talk to Mitch.png How should I know?.png Know the Mouse.png OatesGallop.PNG VictorSleep.PNG LanceTalk.PNG LouiseNumber.PNG LouiseArrest.PNG JudyAskVictor.PNG LouiseVictor.PNG Clawhauser - Teddy.png Marie - talking.png Marie - what to explain?.png I'm a mechanic.png Mitch - talking.png KevinQuill.PNG Sounds like Antonio.png Clawhauser Saliva Covered.png Clawhauser Saliva Sunflower Soda.png Judy Hopps Cheek Pouches.png Judy Hopps Stolen Acorn.png Rodney Sunflower Soda.png Clawhauser Newspaper.png KevinExplainQuill.PNG PlayingPossum.PNG LanceChew.PNG LunchBag.PNG ChewFound.PNG VictorMedicine.PNG VictorForget.PNG VictorMedicine2.PNG Antonio - garbage collectors .png Judy Hopps 1.25" Hind Paws.png Judy Hopps Merle.png Judy Hopps Jeweled Acorn.png Clawhauser Vandals Jumbeaux's Café.png Clawhauser Ice Cream Smear.png SuspectReuben.PNG Suspects Zootopia Crime Files 2.jpg New Suspect - Rodney.png|Rodney the squirrel SuspectRodney.PNG Crime Files - Suspect Merle.PNG|Merle the hamster Merle US.png Phern.png Crime Files - Suspect Phern.PNG|Phern the beaver Phern Us.png Crime Files - Suspect Earl.PNG|Earl the elephant Earl File.png New Suspect - Raoul.png|Raoul the pig (is implied to be the Frantic Pig) Paul File.png CF-Paul.PNG|The Frantic Pig's name as Paul New Suspect - Colby .png|Colby the mouse ZCF3 SuspectColby.PNG New Suspect - Mitch.png|Mitch the grizzly bear ZCF3 SuspectMitch.PNG New Suspect - Marie.png|Marie the cheetah ZCF3 SuspectMarie.PNG ZCF3 SuspectTeddy.PNG|Two-Ton Teddy the hippopotamus ZCF3 SuspectAntonio.PNG|Antonio the tiger ZCF4 SuspectKevin.PNG|Kevin the porcupine ZCF4 SuspectLance.PNG|Lance the lemming ZCF4 SuspectLouise.PNG|Louise the lemming ZCF4 SuspectJanine.PNG|Janine the giraffe ZCF4 SuspectVictor.PNG|Victor the opossum Case Files - Dribs.png|Dribs the weasel ZCF5 SuspectDonna.png|Donna the mouse ZCF5 SuspectDinks.png|Dinks the gerbil ZCF5 SuspectWilfred.png|Wilfred the wolf ZCF5 SuspectLeonard.png|Leonard the antelope ZCF5 SuspectPhil.png|Phil the raccoon New Suspect - Teddy.png Friendly hippo thug.png New Suspect - Merle.png|Merle the hamster SuspectChuckles.PNG|Chuckles the wolverine SuspectRouge.PNG|Le Rogue the red panda Crime Scenes Download (1).jpg CF-TrainStation.PNG|Searching for clues at Zootopia Central Station Download (2).jpg CF-Cafe.PNG|Searching for clues in Jumbeaux's Café ZCF3 CrimeScene-Plaza.PNG|Searching for clues in the plaza ZCF3 CrimeScene-Limo.PNG|Searching for clues in Marie's limousine ZCF4 CrimeScene-Hospital.PNG|Searching for clues in a hospital room ZCF4 CrimeScene-Bank.PNG|Searching for clues at Lemming Brothers Bank ZCF4 CrimeScene-SavannaCentral.PNG|Searching for clues at Savanna Central Miscellaneous Zootopia Crime Files Title Screen.jpg Solve wild crime cases.jpeg Download.jpg rtaImage.jpg|Purchasing coins Category:Galleries Category:Game Galleries Category:Media Galleries Category:Real Life Galleries